iPod Shuffle Ships
by Tarafina
Summary: I turned on my iPod, hit shuffle and wrote 5 shorts to 5 songs for various couples. The first 5 are Chlean, the second Chruce, the third Chlollie... Enjoy
1. Chloe&Dean

**Title**: iPod Shuffle Ships  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Word Count**: 2,455  
**Summary**: I turned on my iPod, hit shuffle and wrote 5 shorts to 5 songs... Enjoy  
**Author's Note**: This is Chlean, but the next is Chruce, and the third is Chlollie, there could be more, I'm not sure yet.

**I** - "_What Sarah Said_" by Death Cab for Cutie  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 577

_She's going into shock_.

Dean shook his head, running his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth through the hospital hall. His boots clomped loudly, but all he could hear was the beeping of the machines and the doctor's chatter. Everything smelled of disinfectant, but all he breathed in was her bodywash as he'd held her tight just a half hour ago. The lights were so bright around him, but he was still lost in the darkness of the car, with nothing but the odd street lamp to light them up.

_We're losing her_.

She shouldn't have come along. It was a mistake; he should've told her to stay back at the motel. It was all his fault. She gave him that _face _and he just caved. But he knew... He knew he shouldn't have said yes. Healing powers, his ass! What good were they if they only saved others? She was choking on her own blood and there wasn't gonna be any bright light or some fucking touch from God to get her better. No green rocks were going to infuse her immortality now.

_Turn it up, I'm gonna hit her again._

Sam sat in a chair against the wall, his face covered with his bloody hands. He hadn't said anything since the hunt.

It all went haywire. One minute things were fine and then she was being shredded to shit and he couldn't do anything. There was blood everywhere and she was struggling to breathe as she stared up at them. He gathered her up in his arms and let Sam do the driving as he held her in the backseat of the Impala. She was laid out, knees up, her body wiggling as is she was trying to physically fight away the pain. He could feel her blood soaking through his jeans and shirt as her head laid in his lap. He could see it pooling beneath her on the black leather upholstery. There was so much of it...

"S-stain the s-seats," she croaked out.

His jaw clenched. "I don't care." He shook his head, brushing her hair from her face, stained red rather than its usual bright blonde.

She took one of his hands, entwined their fingers and just stared up at him. He didn't want to blink; worried that when his eyes reopened, hers wouldn't.

_She's done. Time of death is-_

He burst through the door, he couldn't take it anymore. And there she was, lying there with tubes all over and her eyes closed. Her skin was so pale and cold to the touch. He didn't budge as doctors pulled at him, trying to drag him out. Instead he caressed her forehead with his thumb, burying his face against hers. He hugged her to him, as if willing his own life into her. But she didn't move, didn't take a sharp intake of breath. The agonizing noise of her flat-lining continued to pervade the room.

His eyes burned and he squeezed them shut to push away any sign that he knew, he _knew _this was really it. She was gone. She wasn't gonna wake up in a few hours and tell him all she needed was a big cup of coffee and she'd be fine. It was all over.

And he had nothing to say except her name, pleading it through clenched teeth, in a sob so broken he felt a piece of himself die with her. _Chloe_.

**II** - "_Criminal_" by Alexz Johnson  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 331

He shook his head, sighing. "This isn't the life somebody _wants_, Blondie."

She lifted her chin defiantly. "It's the life you want."

He stared at her, brow lifted. "It's the life I live, there's a difference."

She put her hands on her hips, stubborn as ever. "And if I want to live it with you?"

His lips pursed, eyes turning away. "You shouldn't."

She reached out, fingers gripping the front of his shirt. "Let me in..." she asked, eyes wide.

He turned back to her. "You're only gonna get hurt."

"So I get hurt... What's new? You think the apple pie life is made for me?" She snorted. "Look at it this way... Either you accept that I'm willing to be here with you, for you, for both of us... Or you walk away and I still live this life... Except we're both lonely."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, jaw clenching. "You're a little twisted, you know that?"

Her lips quirked on one side as she slid up closer to him. "I'm _a lot _twisted," she murmured before slanting her lips against his.

Wrapping his arms around her, he hauled her up until her legs wrapped tight around his waist. His hand buried in her hair tightly, keeping her close as he met the stroke of her tongue with equal passion.

"This mean you're giving in?" she asked, lifting a brow as she panted against his lips.

"It's wrong," he murmured, kissing her lingeringly. "You'll probably die... And it won't be pretty..." Another kiss, their tongues dancing. "Constant danger, death... Mm, you taste good..."

Her fingers kneaded the back of his neck. "I'd die eventually... At least this way I have you a little longer."

"You're getting sappy on me here, Blondie." He grinned, lifting a brow.

She chuckled. "Take it or leave it."

He licked his lips, staring into her eyes. "I'll take it."

She nodded. "Good choice." She kissed him, sealing the deal once and for all.

**III** - "_Drinking Song_" by Rob Dougan  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 558

He leaned her back on the bed, his hands falling to the end of her blouse, drawing it out of her skirt and sliding it up her body. His mouth followed its ascent, kissing the soft flesh of her stomach as it was revealed inch by inch. With each parted button, more and more of her perfect body was shown to him. She was different from all the others; she interested him from that first mischievous smile of hers. And she knew what he did; was a bit of a victim and more of a fighter when faced with what they'd been hunting. She offered to buy them a drink, which led to three or four, and Sam stumbling off back to their motel room, leaving his brother to it. They bantered and served snarky remarks to each other like regular conversation.

When the bar finally closed, they left leaning on each other and wound up back here, in her motel room bed. She was just passing through; another day, another story. And for this one night, she was his and he was hers. It could never be more, they both agreed. But the passion in her green eyes left him feeling a little breathless and the brush of her fingers against his cheek woke up something he hadn't felt in a long time. This wasn't just attraction; he'd done that a few too many times in his life. This was something more.

He didn't just want to screw her into oblivion, maybe later when the sun was rising and life was calling them back. But for right now, with her sprawled out beneath him, a half smile curving her lips, he wanted to worship every inch of her. She shrugged her shirt the rest of the way off and his eyes fell to the swell of her breasts beneath the lace cups of her bra. He kissed the top of them, his fingers sliding the straps down her shoulders slowly. He smirked as she shivered and tugged away the last of her bra before enveloping a perky, pink nipple in his mouth. She arched into him, her hips pressing against him.

Until he was too exhausted to do much more than breathe, he was going to work her body into such a frenzy, she'd never forget him. The downside was he already knew he wouldn't forget her either. Not the way she laughed as he tickled her ribs with the day's whiskers of his jaw or how she said his name, in a breathy whisper, like she'd known it all her life and was waiting for this moment to cry it out.

For this one moment in time, nothing else mattered but him and the ever-intriguing Chloe Sullivan - a woman that he already knew he'd regret ever walking away from in the morning. But now was no time for regrets, now was all about enjoying what little time they did have; for making her body arch and ache and thrum all for him. Leaving her wanting him, never forgetting how he made her feel. Forever wanting to cry out his name, wishing she too had never walked away.

By morning he'd be gone and so would she... back to traveling the world for the hunt or the story... but that night would never fade from either memory.

**IV** - "_Liar, Liar_" by Alexz Johnson  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 416

He was gone. They'd been doing fine, better than ever, and then one morning she woke up and he was long gone. Everything of his in the house, packed away and gone. His guns, his clothes, his leather jacket and cassette tapes; everything. He was gone. There was no note, no explanation, no nothing. She just woke up to a cold bed and no arm breath against her neck like usual. She searched for him at first, certain that maybe he'd just woken up earlier, unusual but not entirely unbelievable. But he was nowhere to be found; everything that marked he'd ever been there gone with him.

She sat down on the couch, calm as could be, and then like a broken dam, the tears flooded her. Wracked with sobs, she felt anger and sadness well inside of her to the point where she wasn't thinking coherently. It didn't make any sense. Sure, they had their ups and downs, like any couple. But there was never any talk about breaking up or moving on or anything.

He loved her, he told her that. He'd given up the lifestyle of 'whatever woman, whenever' because he found his feelings for her were stronger than either of them expected. She'd held back; she didn't want to be with someone she couldn't trust. But she fell for him and he was persistent. So she let go, she let her walls crumble and let her heart open up once more, for a hero that promised he'd never hurt her, never leave her.

But he had... more than anyone before him.

She was alone, entirely. And the bastard took her heart with him!

She knew it was hard for him; being in a relationship when he was so used to caring for only himself and his brother. But he'd tried and he'd succeeded. She'd never loved anyone like she did him and she could feel it in everything he did that he felt the same. He may not say the words often, but he did... So why would he do this? Why would he put so much work into them only to run away? She shook her head... Never again. That was it. She couldn't go through this anymore. She was done.

Wherever Dean Winchester was, she hoped he knew he'd just broken her. Chloe Sullivan would never love again.

Her tears dried up and her eyes darkened, smiled fading into a permanent frown. She was broken and she'd never be fixed.

**V** - "_Love Remains the Same_" by Gavin Rossdale  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 573

He never expected to fall for her. She was supposed to be just another woman in another bar. But she wasn't. They fooled around, but screwing a stranger in a dark motel room turned into something more. There was talking involved, learning about her, her learning about him, and when they finally got around to shedding clothes, she wasn't a stranger. She was Chloe. They only had the one night and he made it worth it. Four times that night, the bed was put to the test and hearing her cry out his name was the best sound he'd ever heard.

They separated reluctantly, her back to her journalism and him to hunting. But when he ran into her again in various cities, he took it as a sign. It wasn't long before he found himself searching for her in every city he was in, hoping he might see her crossing the street or interrogating someone. And when he didn't, he was disappointed, more than he should be. Sam was amused, thinking it was justice served that he ended up falling for her. But Dean didn't like it; didn't like thinking about her all the time and wondering where she was, what she was doing.

When they met up again, it was somewhere in the twenty-something times, he couldn't take it anymore. She was rocking her hips into him, her hands clenched in the blanket beneath her as he thrust in and out, filling her entirely, panting against her shoulder and kissing her neck. Her arms lifted, curled around him, fingers digging into his back as she got closer and closer. And he said it; more of just blurted it out. "I love you!"

She came, nearly screaming his name while he kissed her breasts, thrusting into her a few more times before he joined her in ecstasy.

They fell back to the bed, exhausted and he rested his face on her chest, staring out at the wall blankly, waiting for her to suddenly realize what he'd said, jump out of the bed and tell him that it was fun, but she wasn't interested in anything more than a 'here or there' thing. Her fingers were stroking his hair at the base of his neck while she laid, trying to catch her breath.

"Not the most romantic I've heard," she murmured. "You'll need to work on that."

He half-smirked, still uncertain. "Don't say it often."

She nodded. "You realize this would be taking long-distance relationships to a whole new level."

He laughed. "I can handle it if you can."

She looked down at him, smiling. "I suppose I could find a way to coincidentally be in cities you might be passing through..."

He smirked. "I like the sound of that."

Laughing, she ran her hand over his hair. "I love you too," she said softly, her eyes gently staring into his. "And _that _is how you tell someone you-"

He cut her off with a kiss, fingers burying in her hair as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, slanting his lips across hers over and over until they were both panting harshly and she was staring up at him with glazed eyes. "I'll get better at it," he assured, winking. He kissed down her face and along her neck. Her hand tightened around the shoulder, encouraging him. He had a feeling it was all going to work out for the better.


	2. Chloe&Bruce

**Title**: iPod Shuffle Ships  
**Category**: Batman/Smallville Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Word Count**: 1,686  
**Summary**: I turned on my iPod, hit shuffle and wrote 5 shorts to 5 songs... Enjoy

**I** - "_All At Sea_" by Richard Walters  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 499

"Put your arms around my neck," he ordered, his breathing harsh.

"No," she replied, shaking her head defiantly.

With a frown, he hauled her up, her body falling limp, no energy in her to do much more than lie there in his grip.

She sighed. "Put me down," she told him.

He refused, lips pursed as he ran through the dark alleys. His batmobile would be there soon and then he could get her to Gotham General. It wouldn't he long. He kept running, through puddles and the falling rain. What was taking so long?

It wasn't deep, he told himself, glancing at her wound every few seconds. The blood pooling on her stomach and dripping to the ground beneath them... It was barely a scratch. She'd be fine.

"Put me down," she said again.

He still refused. Running faster. If the car wasn't there soon, he might just have to take to the skies.

"Bruce."

She said his voice so softly that his legs stopped moving and he fell to his knees, still holding her close to him. "Don't ask me to..."

She reached up, her face wet with tears and rain and removed his cowl for him with only a small struggle. He felt the rain pour down, drenching his hair and his face as he stared at her sorrowfully. He cupped her face with a gloved hand, wiping away cold and warm droplets.

She smiled shakily. "Just hold me."

"Chloe," he murmured, his brows furrowing.

She pressed her face against his chest and wrapped a hand around his neck. "I just want you to hold me," she murmured. "Please?"

He closed his eyes, falling to the cement further until he was sitting there, in the middle of a dark street, holding her against him. She was folded up in his arms, her breath skittering over his neck. His hands slid up and down her back soothingly. He turned his face down, cheek pressed against her hair. She was humming under her breath and he knew that song, the first they ever danced to. When he had to convince her to give him a chance, when he had to turn his charm up to all new levels to get her to even consider looking in his direction. Back when she didn't know he was Batman yet, only an arrogant billionaire unworthy of her time and attention.

But that was years ago and they were so much more than now. Or they were... They were going to be... His tears mixed with the cold rain pouring down his face. He only knew she was gone because he couldn't feel her breath against his neck anymore. He hugged her tighter, so much that if she had been alive, it probably would've hurt. And then he let out a hoarse scream of agony that echoed all through Gotham, enough to make even the cruelest of criminals flinch. He hardened further that night, in a way that would never truly heal.

**II** - "_The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning_" by Smashing Pumpkins  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 352

"There's no one left," he growled.

"There's us," she disagreed, hands finding her hips.

"We're two people against the world!" he yelled, scowling darkly.

"And you were one person against Gotham. Oliver was one against Star City. Clark was one against Metropolis! So now there's two of us and not the whole world, Bruce. There are people out there, asking for help, pleading for somebody to stand up and save them. I know you and you can't drown out their cries," she exclaimed. "Is there a chance we'll lose? Of course! Is there an even bigger chance we'll die in a hail of gunfire and gore? Definitely!" She stared at him, eyes wide. "But we'll die knowing we tried. That we went out there and we didn't let the people suffer."

He stared at her, shoulders heaving. "And if I lose you... You want me to go on, don't you? If you die before me, I'm supposed to keep going, keep trying to save a world that is so far beyond help, it's unfathomable."

She walked toward him, hand lifting and cupping his cheek. "If you fell, I would keep fighting. Because deep down, you know that if, _when, _I die... I would want you to keep going. I would want you to answer that call..."

His arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her up against him. "You stay by my side... If you're gone for a second, I'll come looking for you."

She nodded. "So we'll fight?"

With a sigh, he nodded.

Pressing a button, their suits were revealed from behind the wall. They were doing the right thing, he knew that. As she shed her clothes and pulled on the black leather, standing tall and certain, he felt his hope relight. If there was anybody who could take on the world and bring hope back to a civilization who no longer knew the definition, it was his wife. A world darker than any before awaited them; the screams for help echoed all around. And they'd finally get their answer, even if the last two heroes on the Earth died trying.

**III** - "_A Little Bit Longer_" by Jonas Brothers  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 274

She left him with a kiss and an "I'm so sorry." Bags packed, tears in her eyes, and regret in her every step. There was no explanation, no turning back, she just walked out, caught her cab and disappeared into the night.

He called, he e-mailed, he asked everyone close to her, but nobody had an explanation. It was as if she disappeared off the face of the Earth and nobody knew why. It wasn't until she was no longer there that he realized just how much he loved her. The manor was so quiet, his life now nothing but Wayne Enterprises and Batman. Something that had once been fulfillment enough; but now... Now that he knew what her laughter sounded like, what her smile could do to him, now that he'd experienced what life could be like with her in it, he didn't want to go back.

They told him to move on; told him it was best to let her go and find someone else. But he couldn't; he refused to. She was coming back, he knew it. She would give him an explanation. One day. He'd wait. Wait until she returned with that smile and that laugh and that promise that his life would no longer just be work and heroism. She'd fill the dark, empty spot next to him in bed. The one no other woman would ever occupy. He loved her; more than he ever knew he did or could. And he knew she felt the same; she'd tell him just as soon as she came back to him. He wait for that day forever if he had to.

**IV** - "_Stuff and Nonsense_" by Missy Higgins  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 233

His life was full of uncertainties. Whether he'd live through the night, whether he could give her the life she deserved. She didn't ask for a future, but she deserved one and he should give it to her. No matter how much he wanted to bend down on knee and promise it, he couldn't. He still hadn't told her of his alter-ego, though he was sure she had her suspicions. He couldn't bring her into that twisted life; she was already in too deep with his public persona.

She knew he loved her, would for as long as he could, but he couldn't promise her more than that day. He couldn't assure her he'd be home every night, not when he dressed in Kevlar and went out to battle the worst of the city. And she let him go, pretended to sleep when he slipped out of bad, unwrapped his arms from around her. She let him slip back in each morning, sore and exhausted, and didn't ask the questions he knew must plague her constantly. Because she loved him enough to do it, day after day.

He wondered when she'd finally break and he prayed the day never came. He gave what he could, hoped each time it was enough for that day, but eventually... She'd be tired of it and she'd want more, and he didn't know what would happen then.

**V** - "_One More Day_" by VAST  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 328

He stared at the fire burning ahead of him, the only thing lighting up the room now. The darkness crept in close, ready to swallow him whole. Not so long ago, the darkness hadn't been so strong, hadn't been so all-consuming. But he made the wrong decision, turned her away when he shouldn't have, his last chance at having anything truly worth everything he'd gone through. The only light in his life of solitude and shadows. He'd ordered her away, told her he wouldn't be the reason she died, refused to listen as she told him all the logical reasons that he was being a complete and utter fool.

But in the end, he won. She was packed and gone and he'd likely never see her again. He'd never roll over to find her next to him, to wrap his arms around her and breathe in that scent that was all her. He'd never heard her laugh or feel her skin or kiss her smiling lips. It was over and it was all because of him. He'd walked away from the only person keeping him up anymore, keeping his head above water. And now the darkness was creeping in and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it at bay.

He told himself he should've waited, just one more day. Just one more day with her, to hold and love and find redemption in. Just one more day without the darkness; with her to light up the parts of his life that had seemed to die so long ago. To make him feel happiness once more, like he hadn't in years. Just to hold her, see her, anything. But she'd never return, not after what he said and how he acted. She was gone and he was alone, with nothing but the fire that was slowly dying away, leaving him in the dark room, the shadows finally feasting on him with nothing to keep them back.


	3. Chloe&Oliver

**Title**: iPod Shuffle Ships  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Word Count**: 2,075  
**Summary**: I turned on my iPod, hit shuffle and wrote 5 shorts to 5 songs... Enjoy

**I** - "_Waste_" by Seether  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 493

"Come with us."

She turned her eyes up to stop the tears from pooling there and cracked a sad smile. "You know I can't."

"Why? Give me one good reason, Sidekick."

She could feel him behind her; the heat of his body against her back. "Clark."

He sighed, heavy enough for his breath to make her hair move. "I said a good reason..." he muttered and she knew he'd be frowning. "He's a good person... And a good friend. But..." He paused, sighing more lightly now. "Do you want to spend your whole life in his shadow? Or in Lois'?" His hands wrapped around her shoulders, steadying, warm. "You deserve better than that. Both of us do."

She looked over her shoulder to him, the sincere depth of his eyes making her stomach do flip-flops. "And what do you propose?"

He smiled then, almost mischievously. "We've got the whole world, Chloe. To save and search and live out our lives on... Do what we want, where we want, whenever we want." He licked his lips, the motion catching her eye. "Why stay here to be overshadowed by them when we can go out and make our own difference?"

She shook her head, gaze falling. "And what do your plans need a washed up investigative reporter for?" She stepped away from him, leaning against the railing, her arms crossed in front of her as she gazed solemnly out at the Metropolis cityscape.

He moved, standing next to her, mimicking her posture. "You're more than that and you know it... Just because everything seems to be trying to tear you down, doesn't mean you should lay down and take it." His brown eyes turned toward her then. "That's not the Chloe Sullivan I know."

Her mouth quirked. "Maybe not, but... I'm tired, Ollie." She let her eyes close and bit her lip.

He leaned across her, arm wrapping reassuringly around her. "I've been there and I don't want to see you disappear into that. You have so much potential, Sidekick. You want to save the world and I know you can." She felt his thumb stroking her shoulder and leaned into the touch. "Come with us... Come with _me_."

Her brow wrinkled in thought. She shouldn't. Clark needed her... Didn't he? He was off somewhere right now, probably saving people and remembering the story so he could tell it to Lois Lane who would then get yet _another _Pulitzer...

"Okay," she breathed before opening her eyes and setting her mouth firmly. "Okay," she agreed, louder, more certain.

He grinned at her before leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to her temple. "Bart will be on cloud nine," he murmured, his breath skittering over her cheek.

She was more than sure that even happier than Bart was Oliver and she didn't mind that in the least. They were going to have quite the journey together.

**II** - "_Old School_" by Hedley  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 343

It didn't matter how much time went by, it seemed whenever she saw him again, she wished she was still that 23 years old woman wishing for a way to touch him, talk to him, get him to smile at her in that certain way. The years changed, the world grew darker, and there was always something more important for their attention to be on. But those old feelings always came back, even if she had been away from him for quite some time now. She stared at him, chewing her lip, wondering if he might just pull on his green leather outfit; a memory sparked with the scent that filled her even without the leather anywhere nearby.

Times when she tugged the suit off of him, tossed it hastily to the floor, kissing the revealed flesh with frenzied lips and letting her hands wander all over his sculpted form. Those days were long gone; the rendezvous' on roof tops that had very little to do with actual work, the swinging in out of nowhere when there was no danger to fight off and pressing her against brick walls for a short moment where it was just him and her and nothing else. All the past, days she still longed for, dreamt of.

He looked at her, as if feeling her gaze, and his lips quirked like they used to, just before he snuck them away from the rest of the group so he could kiss her neck and stroke her back, his way of saying "Hey! I missed you!" But she knew it wouldn't happen now, even if she did smile back in that way that said, "I miss you still. Always." His eyes slid away to that room they always wound up in, dark and away from all else. But they wouldn't go. The past should stay where it was and they should stay apart. It was best that way.

She still wished each breath was filled with leather though. No matter how many years passed, she knew she always would.

**III** - "_Time After Time_" by Cyndi Lauper  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 412

"Chloe?"

She turned around swiftly, eyes wide. "Oliver?" She said it more breathlessly than she meant.

He grinned, a flush to his cheeks from the winter cold; her own had nothing to do with the chilly wind.

"Hey, it's been..." He shook his head.

"Too long," she finished nodding. Without thinking of it, she reached up and hugged him, a little too long she knew, but when she inhaled his familiar cologne, she just couldn't let go right away. Finally, they stepped apart, still both smiling. "Weird, I was just... I was just thinking of you the other day." _And every day before and after it._

He nodded. "Me too." He shook his head. "Well, I was thinking of you not myself, uh..." He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing at his neck.

She couldn't help but love that she still made him flustered. "Gotcha," she assured, winking.

"Yeah... Yeah, you did." He smiled at her differently, head tipping to the side.

Her brows furrowed, lips still curved up.

"Are you busy?" he wondered suddenly. "Tonight, I mean?"

She had a million and three things to do, actually. "No. I don't think so."

"Great. Um... Dinner? At that restaurant you love? Je T'aime?"

She loved it more because when he said it, she could pretend he was actually saying it to her, rather than naming off a restaurant. The food was great, atmosphere romantic, and it rolled off his tongue like the sweetest words on the Earth. "I'd love to." She nodded.

"Great... Great. Uh." He checked his watch. "I have to go, but... I can't wait to see you, again, tonight." He laughed, staring at her with those warm brown eyes.

"Me either." She nodded.

He leaned in once more, hugged her tightly and she swore he inhaled against her hair for just a moment. "Bye."

"Bye," she reiterated, watching him walk back toward the building he'd been headed to. She turned around, started walking and found herself in deep thought as she grinned widely for all the world to see. She swore, an entire century could pass and that man would still be able to make her feel like a princess meeting her prince charming. She couldn't count how many times she thought of him, remembered him, how many passionate dreams had been filled with his face and his hands and... She flushed down her neck and grinned. She hoped their 'date' that night led to some of those constant dreams coming true.

**IV** - "_Your Eyes_" by Alexz Johnson  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 337

He was fairly sure he was completely obvious. He was worse than Clark mooning over Lois. He thought he'd been better at hiding it, but judging by the way everyone looked at him when she was around, he was pretty sure it was no secret. He wasn't sure when he fell for her; somewhere in between her laying her life down to keep their secrets and the day she decided to officially become Watchtower, telling Jimmy Olsen no to his proposal because she simply had a bigger destiny and wouldn't walk away from it. Sure, he felt bad for Jimmy, more because he lost an incredible woman than anything, but he couldn't imagine his own life without her, so he wasn't pushing for them to get back together.

Of all of her features, he's fairly certain they can all be summed up by her eyes; green, vibrant, utterly inescapable. They catch hold and they don't let go; their intensity, their depth, the range of emotions shown in them in 2.5 seconds... If he hadn't fallen for her before, the second her eyes turned toward him, he fell all over again. She'd smile, her gaze so warm and entrancing, and he'd feel himself sigh, his own eyes softening toward her.

He couldn't say it, couldn't let her know that anything had changed, and he had no reason to believe she felt the same, so he kept it to himself. Whether she knew or not, he had recognized his feelings long ago. For him, Chloe Sullivan was one important reason to keep doing what he was doing, if not to save the world for her to live in it, then to do it because it meant seeing her one more day, falling into those eyes one more time. And that was good enough for him, for now. Until he'd have to face up to what she did to him with a simple wink, he'd have to get by on the feelings she evoked from afar. One day though... Maybe.

**V** - "_The Special Two_" by Missy Higgins  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 490

They were all clapping, congratulating her, and all he could do was try and catch his breath again and hope his heart would stop racing so painfully.

She was getting married; to a man who didn't deserve her.

Not that he was any better. He felt his girlfriend squeeze his hand and his stomach lurched once more. He feared he might just throw up across the floor in front of him, but he swallowed the bile back and shook his head, hoping his eyes might clear from the blurred vision they were stuck with now.

It shouldn't be like this; it was never meant to go in this direction. Not so long ago, it'd been him and her. Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan, hidden away in the dark bedroom with nothing but naked flesh and a passion that could ignite on-lookers with the intimacy, the sheer love that never seemed to have an end. But then life became muddled and he pushed her away; she was safer away from him. Nobody else knew about them and he reassured his broken heart that as long as she was safe, it didn't matter.

But now... Now she was getting married, to a man who could never possibly love her the way she deserved; love her the way he did.

Suddenly, she was in front of him and it seemed as if everyone expected him to say something, to congratulate her. The boss was meant to tell his Sidekick that he was happy for her. But he couldn't, not really. So instead he hugged her, ignored the way Dinah mentioned how sweet it was that they were so close.

"You can't marry him," he whispered against her hair.

"I can and will," she replied just as softly but her meaning firm.

He squeezed her. "You can't possibly love him like-"

"Like I love you? Of course not... But he's _willing _to love me much longer, Ollie. He's willing to love me forever."

His eyes squeezed shut. "Just because I wasn't willing to let you die, doesn't mean I don't love you."

She shook her head and he could hear in her voice that she was getting upset. "Don't do this to me... Please?"

"I'll fight for you," he breathed, eyes falling closed.

"You should've fought a long time ago." She drew away, wiped at her tears and tried to smile up at him.

He licked his lips, swallowed the ball of emotion choking him. She stared up at him and she knew just by the way she bit her lip that she knew what he was promising with a simple look. "_I'll get you back_." She shivered, stared a second longer, nodded ever so slightly and then turned away. She'd accepted his challenge and he knew that eventually he'd get her. He just hoped it was before any marriage happened because if anybody was going to be her husband, it'd be him.


End file.
